pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP105: Get Your Rotom Running!
"Get Your Rotom Running!" Is a episode in Diamond And Pearl: Galactic Battles and it features a new Pokemon, Rotom. Characters Ash, Ash's Pikachu, Dawn, Brock Rotom Team Rocket Aka: Jessie And James and their Meowth Chimchar Dawn's Piplup Dawn's Buneary The Episode's Plot Ash called Prof. Oak with the computer telephone in the Pokémon Center of Canalave City. Prof. Oak sees Ash's Grotle and Dawn's Piloswine. Prof. Oak tells him about the Gateau, which is made at the Old Chateau. When Team Rocket trio (Jessie, James and Meowth) hear about the Gateau, their plan is to get tit before Ash and co. do, and Team Rocket gets there first. When Ash and co. get to the chateau, a construction worker tells them about the chateau being closed from the storm becuase now all the power is out, and then he tells Ash, Dawn and Brock about the rumor of the ghost in the mansion and he exaggerate the rumour with a scary face and frightened Ash and co. (also Dawn's Piplup). Meanwhile, Team Rocket searches for the Geteau, James has found a candybar and hides it in the oven, afraid that his partner will eat it. When James is not looking, Rotom enter the oven and eat the candybar. Next, Jessie then finds a candybar to and hide it too, but Rotom eats it. Meowth finds a cookie and hid it in the same oven James have put his candybar, but the Rotom enter the oven again and eat it. When they are leaving the room, all of the three wanted to return to the room (to get their food!). Of course, they can't find their food. Team Rocket then blames the missing treats on each other. But when Team Rocket sees Rotom, Rotom attacks and they run away in fright. When Ash and co. go in the mansion, Pikachu sees something moving and goes and looks. When Ash sees something weird, he follow Pikachu to a room. Pikachu wanders into a microwave that Rotom possesses it and Rotom tries to 'eat' Pikachu. Ash and co. rush towards the scene, seeing Pikachu eyeing at the object. Then when they are not looking, Rotom appear again. This time, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Rotom gets out of the machine and runs. Pikachu's Thunderbolt made the power back on. When Ash and co. find the kitchen, it Brock starts cooking and Ash starts training with Chimchar and Pikachu. When Pikachu acsudently shocks the lawnmower. Rotom then possesses it and chases Ash. While Dawn is practicing with her Buneary, the fan starts blowing. Dawn notices it and turns it off. then it blows again and Rotom possesses it and it blows hard. dawn runs and Ash and Dawn runs to Brock to see if he is ok, but then when there running in the halls, Rotom changes at its lawnmower form and chases Ash and Dawn. Then they notice Rotoms dryer form and it shoots water beams at them. Then they go in the elevator and go to the first floor. when they are there fan rotom attacks. When they get to the kitchen, they tell Brock what happened. Brock tells them that he finished the gateau. Rotom goes fridge behind Brock. When Brock turns around the fridge is normal and Rotom keeps doing it (making it halirous). When Brock sees him he has a silly look on his face. Fridge Rotom attacks and then falls out of the its microwave form revealing his true form and goes lawnmower form, then dryer form then Pikachu hits Rotom. Then Rotom falls out of the dryer. Then it apoligizes and does one more zap to all then escapes in a streetlight. Then Team Rocket find some gateau but it turns out its a fake wax. Then Ash and friends have real gateau then they compliment about it, with Ash saying "This would make an old man cry", and then go on another adventure in the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Lists of Pokémon episodes